Love Unexpected
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: What happens when Catherine and Gill fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Unexpected**

They knew it would be hard, but neither one of them Gill nor Catherine thought it would be this hard. They had been carrying on a "No strings attached" affair at work for months with stolen moments in the broom closet and notes left for one another on desks.

She fell hard and he knew it what Cathy had not counted on was him falling for her just as hard.

Now she wanted something more something real, It was not long their after that management caught on to what they were up to.

They gave them a choice one of them must resign or one of them must switch to days. Catherine became "Night Shift Supervisor" while he switched to days now they were lucky to get stolen moments in the doorway as they passed one another. "She on the way in, he on the way out"

Sitting at her desk at home she started to put pen to paper Cathy could envision his face perfectly, from his salt and pepper hair color; she could see every line every wrinkle but she could care less. "All she knew was somehow they made sense"

To the most amazing man in the world,

I love you so much; I just wish I could find the words to tell you how much. To tell you how you always put a smile on my face, and how you are the sun in my usually cloudy day. You mean so much to me, I know we have only known each other for a short time but I feel like my heart has known you forever, and it was just waiting for our eyes to meet.

My heart soars in the sky when you talk to me, when you looked at me and spoke to me. I felt like I was on cloud nine, and do every time we talk. You say something as simple as 'Hi' and my smile stretches to the width of Texas.

I love you so much, I don't know if you feel the same way or if you even could. You are after all the most amazing man in the world to me, and I know you deserve someone just as amazing. I love you so much though, and all I can do is hope that maybe one day you will feel even a tenth of what I feel for you now.

You are so amazing in everything you do; you are such a gentleman – a very rare gem. You are my every-thing; I smile every time I think of you.

I wish I could tell you how much I love you, how much you mean to me and how I wish I could be with you and to be there by your side through it all.

I wish I had the courage to tell you how much I love you, but you are just so amazing that it is so hard to admit it to you. I know you are beyond amazing and I don't feel worthy of your love. I wish I could say different.

I know you may never read this, but I pray to God every night for your happiness and safety. Maybe God has a plan for us? Maybe a plan together, but if it isn't meant to be, I just want guarantee that you will be happy and loved. Even if it is not by me.

I love you so much

Yours forever and always

Cath

After seeing a rough draft of his notice of resignation/retirement papers, she finds herself sitting in the chair staring out the window she thinks to herself _"I only hope I am not too late"_


	2. Chapter 2

After seeing a rough draft of his notice of resignation/retirement papers, she finds herself sitting in the chair staring out the window she thinks to herself _"I only hope I am not too late"_

Cath sits thinking _**"I have to move fast" **_Pouring herself coffee as she runs out the door she reflects _"He is leaving" _She presses on the gas pedal hard enough to push it through the floor as her car speeds up. She arrives at the sheriff's offices just in time to see Gill walk out.

Looking flush Cathy asks "You Took retirement? your leaving!"

Gill just smiles at her saying, "Took retirement, yes."

Kisses Cathie's cheek he says leaving "No!"

I want to be able to spend time with you.

Leaning in to her he whispers, I want to make babies with you.

Cathy looks at him and raises her eyebrow at his comments "Make Babies, huh?"

When did you plan to start this little family? Asks Cathy

Reaching into his pocket, he takes out a small velvet covered box saying when you become my wife.

He turns her round right in the parking lot she feels his fingertips glide over her bare midriff. She thought her days of giving lap dances were over. Catherine Willows body had a mind of its own as she leaned back pressed her hips and ass back and into him she could feel him growing and she knew she had him. Cathy Slowly grinded her hips into Gill as she looks back at him and winked saying let's go somewhere more private.

A short ten-minute drive later back at her place she grabbed him by the shirt and led him to the couch pushing him backward and down. He tried to stand up to kiss her. Only to be met with her hand in the center of his chest and a wave of her finger along with the verbal tisk, tisk, tisk!

Having removed her pants she straddling him she picked up right where she left off in the parking-lot as her hips begin to sway to and fro causing a sudden shift in blood flow, but that just turned her on even more as she slowly gridded into him.

Cathy whispered to him "You did want the full ride, didn't you"


End file.
